Sexta's Garage
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Grimmjow is dating Nnoitra's best friend Katana and the two always fight. But will this fight be the end of Grimm and Kat? Yoai pairings but not a NnoiGrimm story! rated for language and sexual stuff
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Sexta's garage." a man with blue hair greeted a man with brown hair and a sleepy look across his face, when the blue hair man looked up from under the hood. He said, "Hey Stark, what do you need?"

"Walk me around the shop I am financing, Grimmjow." the man name Stark said, Grimmjow stepped around the car he was working on and showed his blue jumper that was tied around his waist showing off his muscular torso. He nodded his head and walked over to a beat up truck.

"This is Nnoitra." Grimmjow said, he kicked the door of the truck.

"Son of a-" a lanky man rolled out from under the car. His raven hair cover his right eye, and a bandana was tied over the same eye. He stood in Grimmjow's face and growled.

"Nnoitra this is my brother Stark, Stark this is my other mechanic, Nnoitra." Grimmjow said, pointing to the brunette and then the lanky man. The lanky man was wearing baggy jean pants covered in grease and showing his black boxers, his shirt was a black muscle top.

"The berry over there and the bat next to him are in charge of hydraulics and lights." Grimmjow said, pointing to a tan male and a pale male. The male with tan skin had a black hat on backwards with a few orange locks sticking out, his jumper was open and showed a white muscle shirt. The pale man had black hair and his jumper on the right way.

"Hello." the pale on said, the man with the hat nodded his head in Stark's direction and continued to look at the computer screen, the pale male was leaning against the tan one's back with his arms draped over the tan one's shoulders, the pale man's cheat was pressed against the tan's back. Grimmjow walked over to a window and pointed to a girl with jean shorts and a white cut off tank top which revealed her stomach and her belly button ring which was a teal paw print, more feline the canine, and the top of her hip bones because her shorts were low riders. Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail on the back of her head.

"And my girl does body work and diagnostics. She has all the knowledge in the world and was an art major." Grimmjow said, he tapped the glass and pointed up when the girl looked at him. The girl pointed at the car and shook her head. Grimmjow curled his finger towards himself and leaned against the window. The girl leaned away from the window and turned around to work on the car again. Grimmjow raised a finger to his brother and walked into the room. He spun the girl around to face him and then threw her over his shoulder. He walked out of the room and put the woman down.

"Katana this is my older brother Stark, Stark my girl Katana." Grimmjow said, Katana bowed.

"Nice to meet you, but that car is calling my name." Katana turned around but Grimmjow stopped her as the service bell rang. Grimmjow pushed her towards the front of the shop.

Katana was greeted with a 1964 black mustang, her eyes grew wide, but her excitement didn't last long as a girl with blonde hair and heels stepped out of the car, Katana groaned.

"What seems to be the problem?" Katana asked the girl, the girl glared at Katana.

"Isn't that what you are suppose to tell me?" the blonde asked with annoyance laced in her voice. Katana popped the hood and examined the engine. "The belts need to be changed, its old and worn out."

"Excuse me? This belt is brand new and what would you know about fashion." the girl growled. Katana looked away from the engine.

"I meant the car." Katana said, she stepped away from the hood and in front of the girl. Nnoitra walked out.

"The car has belts?" The girl asked, Katana nodded her head. "Do I need to another belt?" Nnoitra stifled a laughed at Katana's expression. "I don't want my car to be the laughing stock of all the cars." the girl turned and walked into the garage. Katana raised her hands like she was ready to strangle the girl and started for her. Nnoitra grabbed her wrist and cut her off spinning her to face the car again. The girl noticed Grimmjow and started to walk over him swaying her hips noticeably. Meanwhile Katana was standing next to the car as Nnoitra was under it fixing the break pad.

"She's a hot thing." Nnoitra said, his voice was muffled by the car on top of him and Katana growled.

"She is an air head, Grimmjow wouldn't want to take the time to teach her about cars." Katana said crossing her arms, she watched as the girl "tripped" and fell into Grimmjow's chest. Katana went to kick the door of the car but was stopped by Nnoitra's hand wrapped around her ankle. He was still under the car, Katana heard his laugh. "Just hurry the damn car so she can leave." Katana said, she stomped into the garage, and grabbed the belt and tools she needed to change it. She was about to kick the girl nonchalantly but the look Ichigo gave her made her stop. She walked back into the car and heard the girl said.

"You must be the boss man." the girl was not hiding her lust for Grimmjow and Katana was pissed, she replaced the belts. When she finished she turned back to the garage and walked in passing by the two. The girl rested her hand on Grimmjow's arm and said, "you are so muscular do you work out?" Katana threw the tools towards the tool box which made a loud noise and the girl wrapped her arms around Grimmjow out of "fright". Katana growled and walked to the air room and slammed the door shut. Nnoitra walked in the garage. And saw the girl clinging to Grimmjow, Nnoitra glared at the man.

"What a vile woman." the girl said, she snuggled into Grimmjow's chest. Nnoitra raised a brow.

"The car's done, you can leave. Where's Kat?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo nodded towards the air room. Him and Ulquiorra were watching the sense since Katana threw the tools at the tool box. Grimmjow walked the girl to the office and rang her up, the girl paid. Nnoitra walked to the air room and opened the door, as Grimmjow was walking the girl to her car. When the car started, Nnoitra made eye contact with Katana and shook his head, and walked away. Katana growled.

"What?" She yelled, she walked over to the door and slammed it. Before it closed all the way Grimmjow's large tan hand stopped it. Grimmjow pushed pass the door and closed it behind him, he flipped a switch and a sign over the door glowed red and read. "In Use". Grimmjow watched as Katana turned and grab the air brush gun, Katana sprayed the grey car door white. When she was finished, she walked to the bench by Grimmjow and began to fumble for something, when she found the stencil she was looking for she began to cut tap to shape the stencil. Grimmjow placed his hand on her project and leaned down to her ear.

"What's on your mind Kitten?" Grimmjow whispered he bit the op of her ear and the lick the abused cartilage. He started playing with the metal bar that was pierced through the top of her ear. Katana pushed his hand off her project and walked over to the car pulling a little chair with her. She positioned herself in front of the door and tapped the stencil against the door. She then grabbed the air gun and sprayed it against a rag until the white paint was out, then continued to spray water out of the gun. When she finished cleaning the gun out she poured pink paint into it. She tested the gun on the rag and then turned towards the car door. She sprayed the stencil with the pink and then removed the stencil.

"I thought you freehanded everything." Grimmjow asked, he crossed his arms and leaned against the bench.

"You're still here." Katana said, she stood up and walked over the bench. She pulled two mini air guns out and poured brown paint in one.

"Doesn't answer my question." Grimmjow said, Katana pour black into the other mini air gun and walked back over to the car.

"It's another on of Byakuya's company cars. His signature need to be the same, just the way he likes it. This is the only time I use a stencil." Katana said, she sat in front of the car, the stencil by her foot. She grabbed a rounded piece of plastic covered in a bunch of different dry paints and put it between her teeth. She sprayed the black gun on the rag to test it then turned back to the car.

"Sakura flowers. You really know your stuff baby genus." Grimmjow said, Katana rolled her eyes. And took the plastic out of her mouth, she outlined every flower with the black using the plastic to protect the with of the car and other flowers.

"I could watch you work all day." Grimmjow said, Katana froze for a second but continued a second later. "Your focus face is to die for. Do you look like that when you do tattoos?"

"Yes." Katana said, she switched the black air gun for the brown one and sprayed it on the rag. She connected the flowers with a branch which was brown. She then switched to the black gun tested it and then outlined the branch. When she finished she pushed away from the car and bounced over to the bench, she pulled out a small box and began to fumble around the contents. Grimmjow took this time of distraction to get behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. One of his fingers played with the teal paw print hanging from her belly button, and his mouth latched onto an ear. When Katana found her camera she pushed Grimmjow away and took a picture of the car door and pulled the cover over the door. She returned the camera to the box, she placed the box on the floor and walked back over to the car, she picked up the stencil piece of plastic and the rag. She dropped it into the box and pushed the box under the bench with her foot. She walked over to a small cabinet by the door, she opened it a pulled out a handbag with a black panther snoozing on it. A thinking cloud above it's head held a teal heart, the bag was black. "I'm leaving. I have to go do a tattoo. Enjoy the rest of your day." Before Grimmjow could retort Katana was out of the little room and on her way out of the garage. As Katana was walking out and a male with blonde hair and a piano like grin walked in.

"Aw Kat, I've been meaning to talk to you." Katana walked over to the blonde and pulled his chin down, opening his mouth. She saw the little sliver stud in his tongue and smiled.

"You've been taken car of it." Katana said. "come by tomorrow and I will switch it out for you, 'kay?" Katana didn't wait for a response she just released his chin and walked out. The blonde walked over to Nnoitra eyes on Katana.

"What's wrong with Kat?" the male asked. Nnoitra shook his head.

"Thanks, its wonderful to see that hot ass today, Shinji." Nnoitra said, Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Jealous lover boy?" Shinji asked, Ichigo and Ulquiorra chuckled in their litle section of the shop.

"Not in my shop." Grimmjow growled out as he walked over to the tool box. He picked up the tools Katana threw earlier.

"What? Ichi and Ulqui get to do it all the time." Shinji whined. Ulquiorra frowned and leaned away from Ichigo so just his hands were touching Ichigo's shoulders.

"I do not fawn over Ichigo, nor do Ichigo and I-"

"Save your breath Ulqui. They are not listening." Ichigo said, Ulquiorra looked over the others and noticed were paying attention. Ulquiorra huffed and leaned back against Ichigo, his body sent Ichigo's forward a little but was righted me Ichigo settled back to his position. Ichigo looked over the occupants of the room. "Where'd Kat go?" he asked.

"Yeah Grimmy, where did Kat go? Why did she leave in such a haste? What did you do to piss her off this time?" Shinji asked.

"What do you mean this time, this hasn't happened before!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Oh right, Kat just decided she was going to spend 3 weeks with me and Nnoi last month cause she missed us." Shinji said, sarcasm was dripping with every word.

Ichigo turned his head towards Nnoitra who was leaning against the column the computer was attached to. "You didn't have sex for 3 weeks?" Ichigo asked Nnoitra in a whispered. Ulquiorra frowned at the question.

"Kat was gone everyday from noon to five, I got my fix." Nnoitra whispered back, they continued to listen to the argument, Nnoitra watching and Ulquiorra and Ichigo watching the computer screen and listening. The three were used to the fights between the fashion freak and a shop owner, in this particular fight every fight Katana and Grimmjow every had was thrown in Grimmjow's face and it was thoroughly pissing him off. Ichigo, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra said. "Three..Two..One."

"What the hell would you know about what happens between Katana and I? It is none of your business!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo and Ulquiorra never looked away from the computer and Nnoitra pushed away from the pole.

"It is my business. I need to know if I need to prepare the quest bed." Shinji yelled back. Grimmjow stormed out of the garage and a moment later tires squealed on pavement.

"Prick." Shinji said, he crossed his arms. Ichigo turned off the computer and stood from his chair, he wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Nnoi. Do me a favor and lock up." Ichigo said, Shinji's ears perked up.

"Why can't you do it Berry?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ulqui and I have a date tonight." Ichigo said, Nnoitra was about to argue but a hand down his pants stopped him. He looked down at Shinji. "Remember to clean up your mess, Shin. You know Grimmjow will throw a temper tantrum if he see your mess like last time." Ichigo said.

"I could care less what that prick cares about." Shinji yelled, his hand was down Nnoitra's pants still as he yelled at the Berry.

"Pity, angry sex is no fun if you aren't mad at your partner." Ulquiorra said, Ichigo laughed and the two walked out of the garage.

Shinji continued to stroke Nnoitra's manhood, Nnoitra grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing Shin?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji pouted and tried to move his hand again, but Nnoitra's grip tighten. "Don't get me wrong, pet. You are sexy when you are pissed but Grimmjow is my best friend I don't wanna piss him off, because I doubt Katana is going home tonight."

"All the more reason to enjoy this Nnoi, you know she is coming to our house." Shinji said, he nuzzled Nnoitra's chest. Shinji walked pulled Nnoitra over to the truck he was working on earlier.

"Hell no." Nnoitra said and he pulled Shinji's hand out of his pants when Shinji jumped up and sat on the tail gate. Shinji pouted. "Don't give me that look, we are not fucking in Santa Teresa's bed. Fuck no, she isn't done yet."

"Would you rather do it in Grimmjow's office?" Shinji said with a dark look, Nnoitra glared at his uke.

"Get off we are going home." Nnoitra said, Shinji whined.

"Nnoi, you used to love doing it in your car, and the garage. What changed?" Shinji asked, Nnoitra walked over to the garage door and closed it.

"You only want to, to get back at Grimm. Come on. If you wanna do it when we get home we can." Nnoitra said, Shinji huffed and walked out of the garage.

"Moment's lost now." Shinji said, Nnoitra rolled his eyes and locked the door as he walked out.

X

Katana was leaning over an arm, her hands cover with latex gloves. Her right hand held a tattoo gun, she was currently concentrated on the arm in front of her. She was currently drawing a baboon with a snake as a tail she was working on the tail.

"What's wrong Kat?" the voice connected to the arm said, Katana looked up the arm and was meet with brown eyes and crimson hair tied into a ponytail.

"What makes you think something is wrong Renji?" Katana asked, Renji rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?" Renji groaned, Katana frowned and finished the tattoo. She stood up and got the stuff to put on the tattoo. When she returned she saw Renji sitting in an upright position. Katana rubbed the stuff on his arm, when she was down she stood up and huffed as she threw the gloves away.

"That man is so infuriating." Katana said, Renji groaned.

"Come on, Toshiro is gone for a business trip and you need a place to stay tonight." Renji said, Katana shook her head.

"I usually stay with Nnoi, when stuff like this happens." Katana said, Renji shook his head.

"That's unhealthy, so come on. Tell your dad you are leaving, I'll be out in my car you got 10 minutes." Renji said, he walked out of the small parlor and Katana sighed.

"Kit-Kat is there something wrong?" a male voice asked, Katana sighed.

"No dad, I'm going to stay at Renji's tonight." Katana said, she turned around and saw an average side male with sand blonde hair and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat.

"Have fun." the man said, with a bright smile, a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height and golden-colored eyes and long purple hair in a ponytail walked up next to the man.

"Kisuke you can't be sending our daughter away, when she obviously hurting." the woman said, Kisuke shook his head.

"Of course not Yoruichi, I was merely telling her to have fun with Renji tonight." Kisuke said.

"Mom its fine." Katana said, Yoruichi frowned.

"Katana, this is the third time in two months. Don't you get tired of this? I know a nice man-" Yoruichi said.

"No mom. It's nothing so don't worry about it." Katana said she walked out of the shop and got into Renji's car. Renji knew something was incredibly wrong when katana did swoon over his car, when Katana got in the car she explained everything to one of her childhood friends. When they got to Renji's small apartment Renji made the couch up for her and then went to bed.

X

Grimmjow groaned, when he heard the loud ringing of a phone on his nightstand, he looked at the clock the bright red letter read 4:15 am. He groaned again and answered his phone.

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

"Is she with you?" Nnoitra's voice came through the phone. Grimmjow sat up on the bed, and rubbed his face.

"Who the fuck are you talking about Nnoi it's 4 in the fucking morning?" Grimmjow growled out, Nnoitra growled.

"Kat you over size kitty!" Shinji yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about she's with you." Grimmjow said.

"No she's not you dickwad! Why the hell would I ask if she was with you if she was here?" Shinji yelled, Nnoitra took the phone.

"Listen Grimm, she isn't here and the tattoo parlor closed a good 5 hours ago." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

"Kat's missing?" Grimmjow said, he got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He grabbed his old Kyoto University sweatshirt. He hung up on a ranting Shinji and left the apartment pulling on his sweatshirt.

X

"Oh, Grimmjow? What are you doing here? You are an early riser would you like a cup of coffee?" Kisuke said, when he opened the door and saw Grimmjow.

"No thanks, Kisuke. Is Kat here?" Grimmjow asked, Kisuke shook his head.

"Go to the garage Grimmjow, Katana has to meet Byakuya some time today. She finished his car right?" Kisuke said, Grimmjow nodded and left the small shop/house and walked to the garage.

"You went to Kyoto University?" a baffled Ichigo asked.

"How do you think I met Kat?" Grimmjow growled out, Nnoitra chuckled.

"I always thought you meet through Nnoitra." Ichigo said, gripping his chin. He was currently leaning again the side of a car with Ulquiorra pressed against him.

"How did you get into the 2nd school in Japan?" Ulquiorra said, he stopped kissing Ichigo's neck, and looked at Grimmjow over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Grimmjow yelled.

"He got a football scholarship, best running back in the country." Nnoitra said.

"Oh so that's how you met Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Yeah we played at University together." Nnoitra said.

"So Grimm did meet Katana through you." Ulquiorra said.

"No, Katana and Grimmjow had Business Management together." Nnoitra said.

"But you and Katana are best friends Nnoi." Ichigo said.

"They got to know each other through me." Nnoitra said, Ichigo nodded.

"But wait, they were dating when Ulqui and Kat met." Ichigo said.

"Yes, Ichi. Katana and I have Painting 101 together along with Grimmjow." Ulqui said.

"Okay I think I'm getting it." Ichigo said.

"You two went to high school together right?" Nnoitra asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes, but Ichigo went to Kyoto Prefectural University of Medicine." Ulquiorra said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Grimmjow yelled, the others ignored him.

"Oh yeah I remember Kat saying something about a Berry that was always waiting for you." Nnoitra said.

"Yes then at that college party, Ichigo brought Shinji and the two of you have been together since." Ulquiorra said.

"It all makes since now." Ichigo said.

"But wait Ichigo, Katana and I are close to this doff Renji." Nnoitra said.

"But Renji didn't go to college he got involved with Soul Society after high school and been there since." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow growled in annoyance.

"Why are you talking about shit that happened forever ago?" Grimmjow growled. The service bell rang and the group dispersed. Grimmjow going to the bell cause he was the only other diagnostic since Katana wasn't there.

"Can I help you?" Grimmjow asked, he saw the blonde from yesterday.

"Yes, you can." the girl said. Grimmjow looked at her like she should continue to talk. "Oh you mean with the car. Silly me. This light came on." Grimmjow nodded and walked over to the car and started it.

"It's just your check engine light we will check it for you." Grimmjow said, he pulled the car into the garage and told Nnoitra what to fix in the engine.

"You went to Kyoto University? You must have been sooooooo smart." The girl said, while nonchalantly pulling her shirt down a little.

"Nah, I played football for them." Grimmjow said.

"Oh, so that's why you are so muscular. My name is Elaine." she said.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow stated.

"Do you call this garage Sexta's Garage cause you are so sexy?" Elaine asked biting her lip.

"Ha! No, I call it Sexta's garage because my number for everything is six the rank in my family the number on my jersey the generation to graduate."

"How historic." Elaine said, Nnoitra scoffed. Elaine scowled at the lanky man. "How bout we go to your office and talk money."

Grimmjow shrugged and lead her to the office. "I really hate that woman." Ulquiorra said, he snuggled into Ichigo. Grimmjow sat in his chair and pulled up a program on his screen.

"So, this-" Grimmjow was cut off by Elaine straddling his lap. Elaine captured Grimmjow's lips and the door opened.

"Hey, I-" Elaine pulled away from Grimmjow. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Before Grimmjow could speak, Elaine beat him to it.

"Yes you are. How are you barging into the boss's office like you own the damn place. Grimm should fire you!" Elaine said, she turned to Grimmjow. "Right Grimm?

"Oh there won't be a need to fire me Grimmjow, because I quit." Katana said, Grimmjow's eyes went wide. Katana left the office and ran down the stairs. Grimmjow pushed Elaine off his lap and ran after Katana.

"Hold on a minute Kat!" Grimmjow yelled, he skipped the last to steps to catch up with her. "It's not what you think!" Grimmjow grabbed Katana's arm, Katana turned and slapped him.

"I'm done Grimmjow, go enjoy your stupid air head slut." Katana yelled she stormed into the air room. She grabbed her little box and stormed out. Grimmjow stopped.

"Please, Katana just listen to me. She straddle d me and kissed me." Grimmjow said.

"Aw poor little Grimmy, you are just the victim in all this. She tied your arms to the chair and taped your mouth shut so you couldn't tell her you weren't single!" Katana said, she punched him in his chest and then slapped him. "I'm done with us Grimmjow. I can handle flirting with costumers to get more money." Nnoitra laughed a single laugh. "But making out with them is where I draw the line." Katana said, she unscrewed her belly button ring, the teal panther paw print, and shoved it into Grimmjow's hand and left.

"Kat wait I-" Grimmjow started after her, but Nnoitra stopped him and pushed him into Elaine's car.

"Leave her alone Grimmjow. The car is fucking finished, so you-" Nnoitra said, pointing towards Elaine as she was standing at the top of the stairs that lead to Grimmjow's office. "can go."

"You are not welcome here anymore, trash." Ulquiorra said, he was leaning against the stair railing looking up at the girl.

"You can't do that-"

"We have the right to refuse service." Ichigo cut in.

"Grimm, baby tell these idiots to do as I say!" Elaine yelled. Grimmjow growled and glared at the woman.

"Get the fuck out!" Grimmjow yelled, Elaine began to cry. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Crying doesn't work with him, Trash. So leave you heard Grimm Baby." Ulquiorra mocked, Elaine ran down the stairs and raised a hand to slap him. Ichigo caught her wrist and glared at her with a dark face.

"Keep your dirty fucking hands of MY Ulqui." Ichigo said, his eyes were dark and the girl shook with fear. Ichigo released her wrist and she ran to her car and drove away. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and socked him in the face.

"The fuck is your problem Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled holding his face.

"Kat is gone because of the stupid shit you just pulled." Ichigo growled.

"The fuck! She will come back she always does." Grimmjow yelled.

"Open your damn hand idiot." Ichigo growled, Grimmjow opened his hand and saw the belly button ring.

"No, she is coming back." Grimmjow said, he walked to his office and sat in his chair. He closed the program and saw him and Katana kissing on the beach with a sunset behind them. He grabbed a little baggy and placed the paw print into it then put the bag into his jean pocket. "She'll come back." Grimmjow said, he looked at the pictures across his desk. One was just a picture of Katana, she was laying in the grass laughing, the camera was above her so it captured the red picnic black she was laying on and her blonde hair everywhere. Grimmjow smiled at the picture and moved his eyes to the next one. This one was taken by Ichigo, Katana was leaning over an engine waving to Ichigo and Grimmjow was holding the hood open with a serious face, staring at the engine. Grimmjow laughed at the picture and moved to the next one. He took this one, Katana was standing with a smiling Ulquiorra. The two were wearing matching T-shirt's that said "My boyfriend is Cuter Then Your's". Katana had her let arm over Ulquiorra's shoulders and a piece sign with the other hand, Ulquiorra was doing the opposite.

"That's the only time I remember Ulquiorra smiling for anyone other then Ichigo." Grimmjow said, the next picture made his heart stop it wasn't the picture of him and Katana laying down asleep which was in the frame but the little wallet sized picture of Katana reading a book with all her hair to one side, the picture was taken for the side, and the camera saw her small smile and the blonde curtain hiding the setting sun. Her legs were crossed at the knee. Grimmjow grabbed the small picture and realized it was the first time he saw Katana. "My first assignment for Photography for Dummies. Sensei said to take the camera around campus until our next class that Wednesday, and capture anything that took our breath away." Grimmjow said, "Kat doesn't know it but I saw her before Business Management. Sure I took more pictures but Sensei said this was his favorite and I couldn't agree more. He also said a had a gift for art, and photography. To bad I fell in love with cars back when I was 4."

Nnoitra walked into the office, he saw Grimmjow staring at a small picture in his hand. "You realized, she isn't coming back here right?" Nnoitra said, leaning in the doorway. Grimmjow sighed and dropped his head back.

"Nnoitra, I know her she will come back." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, I've known her longer she isn't coming back, you want her you have to chase." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow groaned. "What the hell man, you loved the chase Katana put you on."

"I don't chase what's mine." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra nodded.

"Okay then, she isn't your's anymore." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow growled at him.

X

Katana was sitting in the apartment she shared with Grimmjow, all her stuff is packed. Most was packed this morning but she finished packing once she got home. She was currently sitting on Grimmjow's side of the bed staring into his closet. She turned her head towards the dresser, she stood and walked over to the picture standing upright. The picture was of her, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Shinji in front of Sexta's garage. Grimmjow was embracing Katana from behind holding her stomach and Nnoitra was sitting on the ground with Shinji yelling at him. Ichigo was pressed against Ulquiorra in a passionate kissed. Katana was looking up at Grimmjow. Katana grabbed the picture and left the small apartment.

Katana walked into her father's shop, Yoruichi was sitting at the counter and smile at her daughter when she walked in. "Katana I want you to meet that nice man I told you about." Katana glared at her mother. "He came here because of business I didn't ask him to, Katana. He saw the shop and knew we owned it and walked in." The mild-featured man with brown scholarly and brown eyes enhanced with square glasses turned around.

"Katana this is Aizen." Yoruichi said.

"Please, call me Sosuke." Aizen said, he offered his hand to Katana. Katana placed her hand in his. Aizen brought it to his lips and kissed the back of Katana's hand.

X

**5267 words! Yes, I was laying in my bed about a week ago and came up with this idea so I started writing it in English class and a week later I typed it up.. I love this idea so read and review and tell me if you share the same thoughts. ****J my other stories or on a temporary hold cause I'm really into this one, but don't worry I will continue the others when I get writer's block for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katana, Aizen, Yoruichi and Kisuke were sitting at the table. Katana and Kisuke were facing each other. To Katana's right was Aizen and her left Yoruichi.

"So Aizen how was America?" Yoruichi said, Aizen turned towards her.

"It was lovely, the sights were to die for." Aizen said, Katana pushed away from the table. Everyone turned towards them.

"I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere." Katana said, she bowed to Aizen. "It was a pleasure to meet you Aizen but I have to leave." Katana left before anyone could say anything, Katana pulled her jacket closer to her. Katana thought back when her and Grimmjow talked about going to America.

_Grimmjow and Katana were walking down the street Katana was in Grimmjow's Kyoto University sweater and Grimmjow just had a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Grimmjow was watching Katana from the corner of his eye. _

"_Have you ever been to America?" Grimmjow asked, after they plopped down on the sand. Katana laughed. _

"_Why would I go there?" Katana asked, Grimmjow pulled Katana into his lap so they were back to chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder._

"_It has the most beautiful landscape." Grimmjow said, into her ear. He played with the bar across the top of her ear. Katana giggled and squirmed, Grimmjow chuckled and held her closer. _

"_I'm happy in Japan." Katana said, she looked out across the ocean. "everywhere else isn't home." _

Katana was standing at a small bridge, the wind blew sending a chill up Katana's spine. She leaned against the rail, she stared at the little pond under her. A small white lily dropped on her reflection, she snapped her head to the side. When she saw Nnoitra she calmed down.

"I thought you were Grimm-" Katana said, but cut herself off. Nnoitra leaned his back against the rail. "Not to be rude but shouldn't you be with Shin?"

"Shin, has a lot of work and has to work during lunch. So I figured I will go through a little walk in the park. Then I saw you, the lily bush over there reminded that was your favorite flower." Nnoitra said, Katana gave a saw smile.

"At least you remember something." Katana said, Nnoitra chuckled and pushed her.

"I also remembered you loved the color blue but the blue roses are hard to fine so you will stick with the white lily or a water lily." Nnoitra said, Katana dropped her head onto rail and sighed.

"Why does he do these things?" Katana whispered, but Nnoitra still heard her.

"Grimmjow is a difficult man, Katana. You knew that we you first started dating him that he had many girls." Nnoitra said, Katana snapped her head up and glared at Nnoitra.

"He promised me I was the only one when he gave me the belly button ring." Katana growled.

"I know, but that chick completely came onto him. You know Grimmjow only has eyes for you and he didn't see the girl coming cause he isn't built to anymore." Nnoitra said, Katana sighed again and looked away. "When Grimmjow was a player he could smell arousal a mile away, and he knew when girls were getting at him. He hasn't cared to know that in 5 years Katana. Grimmjow's sense for that is gone, he was shocked someone other then you were on top of him and kissing-" Katana cut him off.

"Don't remind me what he did, I know. I saw it idiot." Katana said, she started walking away. Nnoitra grabbed her arm, Katana growled.

"Katana you know this, that's why you were okay with girls flirting with him as long as he wasn't flirting back." Nnoitra said, Katana began to shake. "Don't do this Katana. Not again, Grimmjow isn't **him**. No matter how you look at it." Nnoitra growled out, he opened Katana's hand and slapped something into her hand. "So stop the hard ass act and go get your damn Panther King." Nnoitra released her arm and walked away. Katana stood on the pathway shaking, tears were streaming down her face.

X

Nnoitra walked into Grimmjow's office, there was stuff everywhere. Grimmjow was tearing the office apart. Nnoitra leaned on the doorway, Grimmjow sat in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Looking for something?" Nnoitra asked, Grimmjow flipped him off.

X

Katana walked into the garage and took her jacket off revealing her the teal paw print belly button ring. Ichigo smirked and Ulquiorra sighed. Katana climbed the stairs. She heard Nnoitra say:

"Looking for something." Katana stood next to Nnoitra.

"Grimm-" Katana said, her voice was cut off by a sob and Grimmjow had her wrapped in his arms in a flash. "I'm sorry Grimm." Katana sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Kitten, it wasn't your fault. It was mine." Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra over Katana's shoulder. Nnoitra took his leave and shut the door. "I wasn't prepared Kat, and I'm sorry I hurt you." Katana pulled back a little and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. Grimmjow leaned down and wrapped her in passion by deepening the kiss. Katana gripped Grimmjow's sweater in her fists. Katana pulled away when the need for air rose.

"I guess I should move my stuff back in." Katana laughed, Grimmjow frowned.

"You did what?" Grimmjow asked, Katana frowned back.

"Hey, I was hurt and pissed. So I moved my stuff out of the place excuse me." Katana said. Grimmjow chuckled.

"I guess I understand." Grimmjow said, Katana hit him playfully. Grimmjow picked her up and sat her on his desk. Katana sat cross legged, she chuckled at the picture of her and Ulquiorra, but froze when she saw the small picture. She reached for it.

"Grimm, what's this?" Katana asked, Grimmjow frowned.

"That was my first photography assignment." Grimmjow said, Katana frowned.

"I didn't know you then." Katana said, Grimmjow nodded.

"The assignment was take a picture of something that takes your breath away. I was laying on the grass and then I heard your laugh so I turned to it and when I saw you I took a picture cause you took my breath away. I wasn't going to turn it in it some how got mixed up into my assignment folder. My teacher said it was his favorite." Katana smiled and put the picture back

X

Nnoitra walked down the stairs and noticed Ichigo and Ulquiorra smirking at him.

"What?!" Nnoitra growled.

"You're a good friend Nnoi." Ulquiorra said, Ichigo smiled. Nnoitra flipped them off and walked over to his truck. Ichigo walked over to Ulquiorra who was messing with a few wires, Ichigo cupped Ulquiorra's ass and leaned down to bite his ear. Ulquiorra sighed and slapped Ichigo's hand away from his butt. Ichigo chuckled when Ulquiorra pushed him away and pushed the wires into Ichigo's arms and pushed him towards the car behind Ichigo.

X

Katana was standing behind Grimmjow massaging his scalp, when Ichigo walked into the office with a bunch of papers. Ichigo stopped in the doorway when he saw the two glares coming his way.

"Hate to break up your little make up session but Byakuya is here and so is Shuhei." Ichigo said, Katana stopped massaging and titled her head.

"What is Shuhei doing here?" Katana asked, Ichigo shrugged and walked out of the office, Katana followed after him. She took the papers from Ichigo and walked over to the two raven hair males. "Byakuya your car is ready follow me." Katana lead the two males to the air room and walked over to the car and pulled off the cover. Byakuya gave a slight smile.

"Good job Katana." Byakuya said, Katana open the garage door and tossed the keys to Byakuya, who caught them easily. When Byakuya pulled out, Katana turned to Shuhei.

"What are you doing here?" Katana asked, Shuhei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Rangiku was playing with little Kya when Kya bumped into a shelf that was in the garage and it sort of fell-" Shuhei was cut off by a loud scream. He was attacked a second later.

"Shuhei you idiot! Do you know how hard I worked on that car." Katana said shaking him. She stopped and grabbed her head. "No, no, no! Shuhei how could you? Your racing car shouldn't be in your garage it should be in Soul Society's. Why was it in yours?" Shuhei was trying to make the room stop spinning, Katana ran out of the small garage and looked over the sleek black car with deep red chains crossing over each other across the hood. The chains were intertwined in a difficult pattern, in the middle of the hood a large dent and a scoff mark rested. Katana dropped to her knees and covered her eyes. Shuhei went to put a hand on her shoulder when Katana turned and punched him. Katana almost pounced on him when Grimmjow caught her.

"She'll fix it, don't worry." Grimmjow said holding a growling Katana. Shuhei nodded and ran away from the young girl. Katana froze when Grimmjow grabbed her metal bar with his teeth and tugged. Katana bit her bottom lip when Grimmjow ran his tongue under the bar. "Something wrong Kitten?" Grimmjow asked when he felt no resistance from Katana. Grimmjow reclaimed the piercing into his mouth, Katana shook her head. She suppressed a moan, her hand slid up Grimmjow's arm and tangled into his wild locks. Grimmjow pulled away from the bar and leaned so his lips were pressed against her ear. "Can you do something for me Kitten?"

"Anything." Katana whispered, Grimmjow smirked.

"I'll make you a deal Kitten, you fix this car and I will continue my little game." Grimmjow growled out, he rolled his hips against Katana. She shuttered and remained still, she nodded her head a second later. "Good, I'd get to work Kitten." Grimmjow pulled away from Katana and Katana went on auto pilot to fixing Shuhei's car.

3 Hours Later….

Ichigo was discussing the money budget when Katana walked into the office and crawled into Grimmjow's lap kissing his passionately.

"Damn it Katana! Cupcake later, I need to discuss this with Grimmjow." Ichigo yelled, Katana ignored him in favor of rubbing herself against Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed Katana's hips to pause her movement.

"We made a deal." Katana growled, Grimmjow nodded.

"I got to talk business with the Berry." Grimmjow said, Katana smirked.

"So talk." she dropped her head and attacked Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo groaned, Grimmjow gripped her hair close to her scalp and pulled her off his neck.

"Later Kitten." Grimmjow growled out barring his teeth. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friends animal characteristics. Katana let out a small whine and crawled off Grimmjow and sulked over to the small couch in the office. She sat with her head down and body limp.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"She knows who her alpha is." Grimmjow said, him and Ichigo continued their discussion. When they finished Ichigo left the office Grimmjow turned and face Katana who hadn't moved. "Come here." Katana stood from the couch and cautiously moved towards Grimmjow. She stood in front of Grimmjow, Grimmjow pulled her into his lap and grabbed her bar with his teeth, he ran his tongue under the bar. Katana snapped out of her submissive stated and kissed Grimmjow's lips harshly.

X

Grimmjow carried a sleeping Katana into their apartment, he walked her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. Katana groaned in her sleep when Grimmjow moved away, Katana pulled on Grimmjow's sweater. Grimmjow caught himself so he was pressed against Katana but not crushing her, Katana snuggled into his chest and sighed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat on his knees and stripped off his sweatshirt leaving his chest bare. He tossed the sweatshirt onto Katana's chest, and climbed off of her. Katana snuggled into his sweatshirt, Grimmjow went to the bathroom. When he came back he noticed the pile of clothes next to the bed and Katana in his sweatshirt. Judging by the pile Katana was only wearing his sweatshirt and underwear, Grimmjow stripped out of his pants leaving himself in his boxers. He then crawled over Katana and plopped down onto the bed next to her causing her to bounce a little. Grimmjow threw an arm around Katana and Katana threw her leg over Grimmjow.

X

Grimmjow was laying on his side when the sun assaulted his eyes, he groaned and was about to move but a voice stopped him.

"Don't move." Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, he saw Katana sitting under the window with a sketch book on her thighs. Grimmjow growled and saw that she was still in his sweatshirt.

"Then come to me." Grimmjow said, Katana bit her lip as she continued to draw.

"Drawing." Katana said, Grimmjow sighed and remained still, even though his body was aching to stretch out. Katana gave a satisfied noise and Grimmjow sat up stretching himself. He slide off the bed and sat with his back leaning against the bed with his knees bent and leg apart, his arms were relaxing against his knees. Katana smiled, placed her sketch book to her left and crawled over to Grimmjow. He groaned, Katana placed her hands next to his hips and leaned her chest against his and kissed him slowly. Grimmjow didn't move his body just his lips, Katana pulled his lower lip into her mouth and tugged. Grimmjow pushed harder against her lips.

"Katana, stop teasing. If you wanna talk make it quick." Grimmjow stated, Katana shook her head.

"That's not how it works Grimmy, you know that. You wont agree unless you are fully aroused." Katana said, she stood up only to lower herself onto Grimmjow's lap. Katana ran her hands up his chest and massaged his shoulders. Grimmjow let his head drop back onto the bed and let out a long groan. Katana licked under his chin, she lowered her hands and massaged his chest. Grimmjow sucked in his breath when Katana rocked her hips against his. Grimmjow let out a groan when the house phone rang, Katana stood up and walked into the living answering the phone. Grimmjow stood and walked into the living room, noticing the blue panties hiding under his grey sweatshirt, the sweatshirt barely covered Katana's ass but went to the middle of her palms. Grimmjow walked over to Katana kissed her head and walked over to the couch and jumped over it. Katana was talking away on the phone, she glanced at Grimmjow and saw his foot draped across the back of the couch and saw his elbow jutting out from the side of the couch. Katana rolled her eyes, and continued her conversation with Shinji. Katana hung up the phone and walked over to the couch, she leaned over the back and ran her finger against Grimmjow's cheek. She walked over to the side and kissed Grimmjow upside-down, Grimmjow pushed up into the kiss. Katana walked around and straddled Grimmjow's hips.

"Grimmjow, I need to talk to you about some things." Katana asked, Grimmjow shifted a little and moved his free arm to hold onto the back of her thigh.

"What do you need?"

"My family is having a holiday dinner tomorrow night, and I want you to come with me."

"Katana you know your mother-" Katana cover his lips with her finger and rocked her hips back.

"You don't have to answer right away." Katana said she lower her head and attacked his neck. Grimmjow dropped his arm to hang off the couch and didn't touch Katana. "Good boy." Katana said, she kissed her way down his chest and reach the bulge in his boxer. She nipped it, Grimmjow's hand twitched. Katana pulled it free and kissed the tip, Grimmjow bucked. Katana smiled against him a deep throated him covering it with saliva. She pulled away stripped off her panties, and crawled back onto Grimmjow. She cover his mouth with hers and pushed down on his manhood. Grimmjow bucked up, Katana smiled into the kiss and began riding him. After Grimmjow cam 4 times Katana asked him.

"So, Grimmy what do you say." Katana said running lazy kisses across his jaw. Grimmjow lifted Katana and pulled his now limp manhood out and released Katana's hips which dropped back on his lap. Grimmjow was nodding off.

"I'll go." Grimmjow mumbled, Katana kissed him slowly and tucked him away. She pulled on her panties, and walked to the bathroom and showered.

X

Grimmjow woke up on his stomach with a tingling feeling on his shoulder blade. He felt Katana's hand moved to the bass of his neck.

"You better not be tatting a dick." Grimmjow said as he relaxed, knowing if he fucked up the tattoo he wouldn't get any for weeks.

"Shut up. It's the panther tattoo I drew for you a while ago." Katana said, Grimmjow smirked. "You enjoy this huh?"

"A little. Why do you think I let you tattoo me when ever you want." Grimmjow said.

"Cause its usually after I ride you." katana snorted.

It was true every tattoo on Grimmjow's body was after a hard core riding when Grimmjow lay still for hours. The gothic six on his lower back was last months sex release for Katana, the paw print on his left deltoid was last months make up sex, and the word Pantera on his right bicep was when Katana was feeling generous and just wanted sex a few months ago. Katana only has one tattoo, it's located on her lower back. It's a small grim reaper holding up a larger crystal ball with a name in it, Grimmjow hasn't figured out who the name belong to yet, he was sort of scared to ask her about it. Katana moved off Grimmjow, he sat up. Grimmjow wobbled into the bathroom and shower, Katana clean up the tattoo stuff disposing of the needle and the gloves.

Grimmjow walked into the living room, and saw Katana sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. Grimmjow shook his head and walked over to Katana he bit into her sandwich.

"Hey! Get your own!" Katana shouted pulling the sandwich away from Grimmjow while pushing him away with the other.

"I don't have time to make one because of your little morning sex drive. I have to open the shop. Are you coming in today?" Grimmjow said, he kissed the side of Katana's head.

"Maybe later to hang out with Nnoitra, I don't have any jobs to do." Katana said, Grimmjow nodded and kissed her cheek then moved down to her neck, he nuzzled it. Katana giggled, and tried to push him away but Grimmjow didn't move. "Didn't you say you have to leave." Katana said giggling. Grimmjow nodded and left the apartment, Katana sighed, her phone started buzzing. She answered without looking at the name.

"Grimm, you just left. You can't miss me yet." Katana said.

"I'm sorry Katana did I call you at a bad time? Who is this Grimm?" Katana's eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Aizen, I didn't check my caller ID." Katana said

X

**So here is this chapter I'm sure this isn't the story everyone wants to be updated but I'm not feeling the love so I'm going to update the stories I want to people will like it Damn It! So this chapter got inapropro but whatever its rated for a reason…..**


End file.
